


A Fitzskimmons Holiday (ft. the SHIELD fam)

by queercapwriting (queergirlwriting)



Series: Of Chemicals and First Loves [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AOS Fluff, Bus Kids - Freeform, F/F, FitzSkimmons - Freeform, Minor Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez, Minor Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse, Minor Phil Coulson/Melinda May, SHIELD Family, aos holiday, aos thanksgiving, bioquake, bus team, bus team fluff, domestic fitzskimmons, shield thanksgiving, skimmons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queergirlwriting/pseuds/queercapwriting
Summary: Fitzskimmons and the rest of the team prep for Thanksgiving.Trip is alive and well because of course he is.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: Of Chemicals and First Loves [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1320944
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	A Fitzskimmons Holiday (ft. the SHIELD fam)

“Mack, can you please disentangle those three so we can keep cooking without setting anything on fire?” Yo-Yo called from the bus’s kitchen, where she and Coulson were half-sauteeing onions and half-watching May chop carrots and celery with ruthless efficiency.

“I’m not trying to you myself quaked,” Mack held up his hands, covered in biscuit dough, as they all turned to look at the couch.

Daisy was whispering something - probably something dirty, if the eyes-fluttered-closed-lips-slightly-parted look on Jemma’s face was any indication - into Simmons’ ear while she and Fitz held hands across their girlfriend’s lap.

May glanced up with a barely perceptible smirk, not breaking rhythm with her chopping. “They seem pretty unlikely to start any fires right now. Unless Simmons has developed the ability to spontaneously combust.”

“Not completely out of the realm of possibility, May,” Hunter smirked, pulling at his beer and nudging Bobbi with his elbow.

Bobbi nudged him back - hard but playful - and checked on what all was in the oven.

“You know you keep opening the oven like that, it’s going to make the cooking temperature uneven,” Coulson warned mildly.

“Please, when has Bobbi been about patience?” Hunter and Mack asked at the same time. She shoved them both, earning a hug from Mack, a lopsided grin from Hunter, and a proud smirk from May.

“I’m getting the impression you were talking about us just there,” Fitz said suddenly, like he was just realizing how the conversation had started.

“Hey, look who’s back from love town,” Yo-Yo grinned.

“Oh, no, I’m… to be clear, I’m not back, I haven’t gone anywhere. Nope, I’m definitely always in love town with these two. I think I’ve taken up permanent residence.”

Jemma laughed and framed his cheeks with her hands, kissing him both thoroughly and playfully. Daisy kissed Jemma’s neck relatively chastely before leaning over and taking Hunter’s beer for herself.

“You know this is all very nice,” Coulson grinned, “but none of it is helping dinner get made.”

“Oh, no, we’re fully planning on helping. We’ll be so helpful there won’t even be leftovers by tomorrow,” Daisy assured him. “And anyway, Jemma did all the prep yesterday.”

“I certainly did,” Jemma straightened up proudly.

“Because she likes to be in control, that one,” Fitz nodded. Jemma pretended to glare, but Daisy gave Fitz a hand to slap. Jemma turned her fake glare on Daisy, who pretended to be intimidated.

“But really, if you do need more help, I’m more than happy to -” Jemma started standing, but Daisy and Fitz both grabbed her hands and tugged her back into their laps.

“Jemma, you were on your feet doing food prep all day yesterday, it’s okay to rest and let other people take care of you,” May reminded her. And because she rarely spoke that many words in a row, Jemma obediently let herself rest.

“Yeah,” Trip added, coming down the stairs with two entire boxes of wine in his arms. Bobbi and Hunter jogged over to help him. “Come on, girl, you deserve to relax. All three of you.”

“I still think that if we programmed a holographic monkey with tactile capabilities, we could all rest while -”

“You’re not programming anything, Turbo.”

“Absolutely not.”

“I love you, Fitz, but I swear on everything that’s holy -”

“Let’s not go there.”

“Right, right, fair enough.”

Fitz fell silent while Daisy kissed his hand and Jemma kissed his hair, just to reassure him that they all loved him, still and forever and unconditional.

“But I’m just saying,” he started again after a moment, “if it was a monkey -”

“Someone feed him so he stops talking about this monkey,” Yo-Yo winked at him, and May lifted her foot to give Yo-Yo a seamless foot five.

“I can be fed, yes, definitely. But I can also help!”

“You and Tremors have officially been banned from the kitchen,” Mack reminded him.

“I’m still traumatized by how big that fire was,” Hunter smirked, grabbing his beer back from Daisy.

“Get your own,” Daisy whined, swiping for it, before Bobbi laughed and gave her an entire bottle of wine from the boxes she was putting down with Trip. “Ooh, this is even better, you can have that, Lance,” Daisy grinned.

“I like you,” Jemma told Bobbi, as they beamed at each other.

“I like all of you,” Coulson sighed, looking around at their ragtag team of misfit agents and lovers and friends.

Family.

“You’re not so bad yourself, boss,” May almost smiled with her lips, but her eyes definitely did.

“Awwwww!” Daisy, Jemma, and Fitz said before May could pretend to shoot them a threatening look.

But, of course, the threat failed, because by this point, they all knew better.

And they all knew exactly what they were thankful for.

In the midst of everything… there was always each other.


End file.
